The Summoner's Diary
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: The night before her pilgrimage begins Yuna is given a diary to record her journey across Spira. As Spira's Ray of Hope she dutifully keeps a smile upon her face, only her diary reveals the doubts and fears she encounters across her pilgrimage. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/setting!
1. Chapter One: The First Aeon

**Besaid Island**

**The First Aeon**

Today I became a Summoner. After ten long years I have finally begun my journey to follow in my father's footsteps. When my father's Calm ended I felt betrayed by Yevon, after that first attack by Sin I locked myself into my room and cried and cried. My father had given his life, but to no avail. I pray that I will bring the Calm again, and that this time it will last.

The Temple Summoner gave me this diary soon after I emerged from the cloister of trials. As a fully fledge Summoner the people of Spira will now look to me for hope, for reassurance. I can never be sad; I can never reveal my doubts or fears to them.

"Use this diary to record your journey, to express your trials and fears. Your road will be long and hard but should you remain pure and focused you will achieve your goal." I thanked him and accepted this diary; I have only just been able to write in it now despite the late hour.

The strangest occurrence happened as I emerged from the Chamber of Fayth. I had grown cocky thinking that as I was the daughter of High Summoner Braska the Fayth would see me as worthy straight away. I had thought to simply walk into the Chamber and walk straight back out; the Fayth corrected me on this although I shall never record the goings on inside the Chamber of the Fayth. That is sacred and must remain so. But it is exhausting praying for days on end...

But as I emerged from the Chamber weary, yet exhilarated, I saw a strange young man who I had never seen before. I feel quite sorry for him as he is being shunned by the village for entering the Cloister of Trials when he is not even a guardian! Yet they have no pity for him. His name is Tidus and he is...well he is quite handsome. He has golden hair that reminds me of sand and the most bedazzling blue eyes...his appearance in itself is not strange, but his story most certainly is! He claims to be from Zanarkand – and the son of Sir Jecht! Can it be a sign of fate? Sir Jecht was one of my father's guardians who helped him to defeat Sin...surely the appearance of his son, in almost quite similar circumstances, is a great sign? Perhaps I truly will defeat Sin, with him by my side...

Wakka says he is to accompany us as far as Luca where Tidus will join him in the Blitzball tournament, he is sure that with Tidus on the team the Besais Aurochs will finally win a match! But after that he is bound to go on his separate ways, Lulu believes it is impossible that he comes from Zanarkand – how could he when it was destroyed one thousand years ago? But then again what about Sir Jecht? If only he or Sir Auron had not disappeared...I had hoped one of them would come back for me, to give me word of my father...

Wakka is certain that once we reach Luca, Tidus will find someone he knows and go back to his life. It is selfish of me I know, and Yevon please forgive me, but part of me hopes not. I want him to stay with us...perhaps to join our pilgrimage as a guardian...

After getting over the initial shock of encountering this stranger I took a small break in the Temple Summoner's chamber where he gave me the diary and a cup of tea. Once I had regained my strength I undertook my first test as a Summoner – summoning. Valefor is a beautiful Aeon and I am grateful to her Fayth for bestowing her upon me. It is strange this connection between a Summoner and an Aeon. Once the Fayth gives you their Aeon there is a spiritual companionship, perhaps because Valefor is my first we have quite a strong bond. Or is it because she would have been one of the last Aeons my father acquired? Whatever the reason...once I summoned her in the small circle I did not want to dismiss her, I wanted to keep her by my side.

I wonder what is must be like to become an Aeon? To encase yourself in stone for eternity, caught between the living and the dead...

It grows late and tomorrow I begin my journey, for the first time I will have to tackle fiends. I am glad I will have Khimari, Lulu and Wakka by my side...and now Tidus too. I wonder how my father felt the night before his pilgrimage began? Was his stomach full of rocks and butterflies? Could he keep anything down or, like me, did he suffer from being unable to drink a cup of tea without being sick two minutes later. What if I fail? What if I change my mind halfway? Please Yevon, guide me along my pilgrimage and give me the strength and courage to defeat Sin. Please.


	2. Chapter Two: The SS Liki

**Besaid Island**

**Aboard the **_**S.S. Liki**_

Battling fiends is quite an arduous task; I have never been in a real battle before and to take on so many at once! I am thankful I have three Guardians who truly care about me, and of course our guest. He fought very bravely; he did not even seem to hesitate at the fiends we encountered. I feel guilty that all I could do was assist with healing my friends, but I suppose that is the role of the Summoner. The Guardians battle through and protect the Summoner, whilst the Summoner heals the Guardians. I cannot help but feel envious of Lulu as she wields her black magic. I had heard her last year say she would not cast a spell again, yet here she is fighting for me. I must find a way to properly thank her...

For Lulu this is her third pilgrimage as a Guardian. Her first one ended tragically with the death of her Summoner, Lady Ginnem. Her second pilgrimage ended prematurely but under happier circumstances. Father Zuke, then Summoner Zuke, decided to end his pilgrimage and join the temples. I am thankful she has agreed to join me on my pilgrimage; she is by the far the most experienced of Guardians that a Summoner could hope for. But she is also like a sister to me. It has been Lulu who I have turned to for advice over the years, she had already been living in Besaid for several years when I arrived after father defeated Sin.

Wakka too has previously been a Guardian. Last year he joined Lulu on her pilgrimage with Father Zuke, but he has promised me he will retire from Blitzball once we leave Luca. I hope it is a decision he will not regret, Wakka needs Blitzball as much as he needs air and I hate to think I am standing in the way of something he loves!

Khimari has protected me since he found me on the bridge of the Bevelle temple; I had gone there after my father defeated Sin. I needed to be alone. Everyone was so happy. They were celebrating; laughing, singing, drinking, dancing and clapping...everyone was so merry. Except for me. I knew at that moment he was gone. Sin was gone...but so was my father. Khimari took me to Besaid, but I begged him to stay with me and cried so much until he relented.

When I made the decision to begin my apprenticeship as a Summoner it seemed only natural to ask the three of them to become my Guardians. Normally a Summoner only has need for one guardian, father was one of the few to have two, but why should it matter how many Guardians a Summoner has? My Guardians are my family, they have kept me going through the years...I hope this will help to repay their love and kindness in some way. By defeating Sin...

Saying goodbye to Besaid was harder than I imagined it would be. So many people were sad to see me go; it was hard to keep smiling when all around me people were crying. It is strange to think I will never see their smiles again. I will never set foot on the warm golden sand or play in the ocean with Lulu as Wakka tried to teach us how to Blitz and Khimari looked on. Always guarding.

Forgive me for writing such a short entry, but while I have the chance I would like to talk to Tidus alone. To learn more about him. I am certain he is Sir Jecht's son, but no one else believes his story. They think he is insane from Sin's Toxin.


End file.
